Aftermath
by TeeLo
Summary: {SEASON 4}While dealing with the grief of Barry being stuck in the speedforce, Team Flash also has to take down new meta-humans which had emerged from the speedforce storm. Caitlin has started her new and private life, but would occasionally help out Team Flash, in return for her own demands. When things get too complicated, Barry has to be brought out of the speedforce. SNOWBARRY.
1. Chapter 1

_**My take on how season 4 should start. The story will mostly focus around Barry/Caitlin (Snowbarry). I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Also, if you want to suggest some of your own ideas, which you would like to see in the story, drop them down by leaving a review! I would really appreciate that! :)**_

* * *

 _ **************************************************  
(4**_ _ **MONTHS AFTER BARRY LEAVES INTO THE SPEED-FORCE)  
**************************************************_

 _ **(STAR Labs)**_

''No, it won't work.'' Cisco groans, crumbling up a sheet of paper and throwing it away in frustration, while Harry also seems disappointed, running out of ideas.

''Well then what else can we do? We're running out of ideas.'' Jessie says the thing that was on everyone's mind.

''We've been trying to come up with a plan for 2 days now, and we still haven't figured anything out.'' Gypsy adds, frustration evident in his tone.

''What about Caitlin? Any word from her?'' Julian asks, reminding the team that they had contacted Caitlin for help, and that she could have agreed to do so.

Cisco moves over to one of the computers, typing in a few commands, bringing up a video message on one of the many screens in the room. The video message was from Caitlin, as could be seen in the thumbnail.

Everyone in the cortex exchange glances, a new spark of hope lighting them up, all of them wishing that Caitlin's answer was yes.

''P-play it.'' Julian tells Cisco, and he obliges, and the video message starts playing.

 _''Hello Cisco. Nice to see that you've finally got a new satellite installed, I have to say though, it took a long time to do so, didn't it? And it's great to see that STAR Labs is almost repaired, completely up and running. Anyways, regarding your 'plead' for help, I would agree to it, but your offer wasn't tempting enough, so, since there's not much in it for me, I'm gonna give it a pass. Oh, and don't bother begging to me again, my reply will still be the same.''_

''Ugh! Now what?'' Cisco groans, clearly disappointed, as was everyone else. The little glimmer of hope that had been born amongst them had died out, and there they were, back to stage one.

''What is wrong with her? If she's no longer Killer Frost, then why doesn't she come back to STAR Labs? Why doesn't she help us?'' Iris blurts out the thought that had been going around in her head ever since Barry went into the speed-force, ever since Caitlin told them she would no longer live up to the name 'Killer Frost', ever since she had become an arrogant bitch. Yes, that's what Iris though of her, an ignorant fool, who wouldn't do anything if there wasn't some benefit in it for her.

Ever since Barry left, Iris was broken, she suffered loss again, first Eddie, and now Barry. She would barely leave her house, she resigned from her job at CCPN, and all she would do the first 3 weeks was remain in her bed, going through pictures of the two of them. crying at every single memory. She didn't miss her fiancé, she missed her lifelong best friend. After a month or so, things had become a little better, you could say so. Now, she would occasionally cook, and watch movies, sad movies of course, and she would cry all over again. After about 2 months, she eventually started coming to STAR Labs and helping out the team, and she applied for a job at the CCPN once again, only to find out that all the vacancies had been full. So, instead, she stopped trying, and would remain in her house for most of the time.

Joe was doing no better, he just lost his son! Although his condition was not as bad as Iris's, he was still a mess, he was still too deep in sorrow. It was Wally's efforts that got him and eventually Iris to move on, and thanks to Wally's persistence, Joe didn't resign from CCPD.

''She's become like Leonard Snart...'' Joe points out, and it makes sense, since Snart was also the kind of person who would only do something good if there was some sort of benefit in it for him, although, Snart was a criminal. Caitlin wasn't. She was probably a lazy meta human, yeah, that description suits her well.

''Cold, ignorant, yeah, you can say so. Make her an evil criminal mastermind and we'll have Snart 2.0.'' Cisco says, feeling a little hurt talking about his best friend like that, she may not be the same person anymore, well, atleast on the outside, but somewhere inside her, the kind and sweet side of Caitlin Snow was still there, and he hoped he would be able to see it someday, and she would always be dear to him, which is why he usually avoided thinking negative things about her, but some times, his disappointment in her would get the better of him.

''What does she even do? I mean, sure, Joe got her name cleared from CCPD, she no longer kills for a living, although she never did, but her name implies that she did. Anyways, what does she even do with her life? She's a woman with super-powers, and she isn't using them for evil- anymore, and neither does she use them to do good, so what does she do?'' Tracy blabs, sounding a lot like Felicity.

HR's death was a tragedy for Team Flash, but not as much as it was for Tracy Brand. To her, HR was more than just a member of Team Flash, he was more than just a guide, more than just a writer, obviously- she kissed him, he meant something to her. For a long time, she had been alone, afraid to explore new relationships, her degree demanding a lot more time than she had to start a relationship, but HR, when she got to know him, she didn't even hesitate to get close with him. Heck, he was from a different earth, but she didn't care. HR motivated her in a way no one ever did, she had to build something to stop Savitar- The God of Speed, and she had never done anything right in her life, how could she ever pull this off? How could she be her future self? That's where HR played in, pushing her, guiding her through, and for that, and in the end, she did it, she built the speed-force trap, she made something related to the speed-force, a thing which were just a myth to her!

However, Savitar had come prepared, and her device didn't quiet really help, and she couldn't help but think that HR's death was her own fault. Heck, she thought that all the time! She just lost the person she loved, because of her own mistake. Cisco, Harry, they all tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, and though she came to terms with believing them, a part of her will always know that it was her fault, and she has to live with it.

''She did help out after Barry left though, she helped us take down the new meta-humans that had emerged from the speed-force storm.'' Jessie says, recalling the vital role 'Elsa'- according to Cisco, as she no longer went by 'Killer Frost'; played in taking down around 6 metas, 2 of them speedsters; all of them now safely locked away in Iron Heights.

''But that too came with it's own price, remember?'' Cisco adds, not too delighted with the memory, ''She demanded us to make her something by which she wouldn't be able to be tracked down, and now, thanks to that device, we can't track her...''

After that, there was a short, awkward moment of silence in the room, everyone wondering over how bad they miss Caitlin, except Tracy and Gypsy, as they hardly knew her. Iris too, as she was still pissed at her for siding with Savitar, maybe if she never had, Barry would still be here. So, the 3 of them exchange glances with each other, signalling each other to say something, and then finally, Gypsy does.

''Ahm, alright, so anyways, how to we stop this...'Matrix', is that what we're calling him?'' She asks, and Cisco nods his head yes, indicating that their new meta was indeed named 'Matrix'.

''Without Caitlin's help, I don't know if we can stop him. I mean, he can literally stop anything moving around him, how do we even get close to him? Caitlin's the only one who can deal him damage when he's caught off-guard.'' Julian says, sighing, tired of thinking of something that could actually work.

* * *

 ** _(Caitlin's 'new' villa)_**

Exhausted, Caitlin groans, lifting up the heavy weight for one last time.

''15!'' She shouts, as she puts the weight back on it's frame, panting heavily, making up for all her oxygen-debt. She stares at her hands, the white skin having turned red from lifting all the heavy weight.

Sitting up straight, she grabs a bottle of water, and finding it to be warm, she chills it using her powers, and then drinks it all, feeling much better. Noticing some sweat tripping down her skin, she uses her abilities to dry herself off, and to cool herself too; it was one of the many things she learnt she could do with her powers, cool of all sweat in just a second, although she did find it weird that she sweated more while having these powers than she did without them, after all, the powers made her _cold_ in every way, so why would she sweat? She figured it was because she was still a human, and that she tires herself off, and that her body still responds in the normal way.

After getting her breathing rate back to normal, she stands up, and heads towards the mirror, standing in front of it, taking a moment to look at herself, noticing her body, admiring how much it had changed since she started her _'new life'._ She had lost a lot of fat, her abdomen was well-toned, and apparently, she was not far off from a six-pack. Her breasts had become comparatively _'perkier'_ than before, their shape now a lot more better, more curved. And, she notices her sports-bra being tighter than when she first wore it weeks ago, indicating that their was indeed an increase in size as well, probably as a result of her tire less workout and exercise.

She had no other choice but to carry on with this stressful workout and training. She wanted to be out there, fighting meta humans, fighting crime, but she still wasn't in control of herself. She could easily get carried away, and pushed over the line, causing her _killer instinct_ to kick in. She couldn't let that happen, and, after experimenting a lot of techniques to prevent that from happening, she found that working out, exercising was what helped her focus her mind. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd have to do such a thing, yet, here she was. However, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would've been, her powers might have something to do with making the task easier, and besides, it came with a reward- her body was getting _better_.

Until she was ready to be out there, she had to make sure that her killer instinct no longer existed; even when helping Team Flash take down meta-humans a few months back, she often lost control and was on the verge of killing innocent people, including her own friends. For the meanwhile, until she was ready, she would just work on something top secret, which no one knew about, or she would work out and train. She cut off all ties with her friends and family, so that they couldn't get hurt by her, and she pretended to be _cold, ignorant_ while deep inside, she was hurt, broken, lost. She had no one, no one to help her, no one to talk to, and, the man she secretly loved was now trapped inside the speed-force. It hurt her so much, and she would spend days crying about it, but to the outside, she would act brave, she would act as if she doesn't care, she would act cold. It was, however, not easy. But she tried her best to stay that way, she didn't want people to think that she was affected by what happens to others, maybe this was also a side-effect of her powers.

After she finishes examining herself in the mirror, she grabs her phone and heads towards the door, and before leaving, she turns off the lights and cooling system, before locking the door and heading towards the kitchen. On the way there, she gets a call- from Cisco.

''I'll do it.'' He says, and she smirks in delight, knowing that once again, she was the only hope for Team Flash, and once again, she would get what she wants, only this time, it'll be what she really wants.

* * *

 _ **There's the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know how it was (it will really motivate me to keep writing as I'll know that my work is appreciated). Let me know what you think Caitlin is secretly working on, and what do you think she wants from Cisco so she would help him? Let me know by reviewing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After she finishes examining herself in the mirror, she grabs her phone and heads towards the door, and before leaving, she turns off the lights and cooling system, before locking the door and heading towards the kitchen. On the way there, she gets a call- from Cisco.

''I'll do it.'' He says, and she smirks in delight, knowing that once again, she was the only hope for Team Flash, and once again, she would get what she wants, only this time, it'll be what she really wants.

* * *

 ** _(West Residence)_**

Iris was going through so many different emotions right now. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she even wanted this. She was scared, nervous, anxious.

''You sure about this dad?'' She asks Joe, looking him in the eye, trying to read him.

''I mean, Iris, come on. You have to move on right?'' He replies, going through the many papers in his hand.

''Yeah but I'm not sure that this is the right way.'' She says, taking the papers that he was putting down after going through them.

''That's up to you to decide sweetheart, but I'm just saying, this is a great first step. And the offers seem tempting don't they?'' He replies, putting up a light smile.

''I don't know...Wh-what would Barry want me to do?'' She asks, knowing very well in her heart that Barry would want her to do whatever she wanted. In fact, she even knew that Barry wouldn't approve of her crying over him for the past few months, he wouldn't want her mourning over him, he would want her to live her life, and to move on as soon as she could. He would've never wanted her to give up her job out of grief, he made her promise him that she would continue to live her life, and so far, she had broken that promise, she hadn't lived up to it. Barry would be disappointed if he found out about this, and Iris knows it. But in her defence, continuing to live your life after your fiancé/best friend dies is easier said than done.

''I think you know exactly what he would want you to do.'' He replies, wrapping his arm around her neck, pulling her closer, and planting a caring and loving kiss on her cheek, and she hugs him back, while pondering over what to do.

* * *

 ** _(Caitlin's new villa)_**

While Cisco grabbed all the necessary items and brought them over to her house, which's location Caitlin had sent him, she changed into a light-blue blouse and her jeans, after showering. She then makes her way into her lab; yes, a lab in her house; where she gathers all her research and a few items she would need, and puts them out on her workbench. Seeing Cisco still wasn't there, she walks back to her lounge, and turns on the TV, seating herself on the couch and watching the news.

After a while, her doorbell rings, and she figures it's Cisco.

''Coming!'' She shouts, making her way to the door, looking at the screen right next to it, which showed the footage from outside, she confirms her guess about who's at the door.

''Glad you decided to help..'' She says, opening up the door for him, signalling him to enter.

''Whoa..'' He says, amused, taking a moment to look around her doorway, admiring how great her house looked. Even from the outside, it had looked quite big, but on the inside, it was a lot more. It was well decorated, and every item in the house was state-of-the-art.

''This place's sick!'' He exclaims, coming further into her house, entering the lounge, walking around and touching all the stuff like a small kid would. He was obviously impressed.

''How-how did you even afford all this?'' He asks, inspecting her lounge, finding it really hard not to get jealous after coming across a giant 100 inch smart-TV embedded into the wall.

''I didn't.'' She replies, leaving him stunned.

''What do you mean?'' He questions her, a voice in the back of his head telling him that she stole most of the stuff.

''Half of the stuff in this house belongs to , or well, Eobard Thawne...'' She replies, and he can't seem to believe her.

''No!'' He exclaims, looking at her, demanding more explanation, unable to believe what she was saying.

''It is. And the other half was brought with the money the president promised to give me if I helped you all take down the new meta-humans and establish peace in the city again...or the closest thing to peace, that is.'' She replies, smirking, proud of herself.

''How did you get Thawne's stuff?'' He asks, still unable to believe her.

''When he got erased from existence- when he died, he had no partner, no children. So, in the case of his death, he left half his property in my name.'' She starts, and he's taken by surprise.

''A few days later, after the singularity, after...Ronnie died...again...two men came up to my apartment, and handed me the documents they found in Wells's house, and they told me I could claim the things which were left down in my name. At the time, I was just too...grieved, that I hadn't considered it. I just left the documents in one of my drawers, not giving them much thought...until after I started my ' _new life_ '..'' She continues, trying her best not to tear up at the memory of Ronnie, while Cisco still looks at her in disbelief.

''What about the other half of his property?'' He asks, secretly wishing that it would be allocated to him, but he was soon to be disappointed.

''Barry.'' She states, after a long pause and hesitation.

''Wh-why you and Barry?'' Cisco asks, finding it quite weird that Thawne would leave behind his property to his greatest foe.

''Probably because he hurt us the most. I lost my fiancé, and then husband because of him, Barry lost his mother...'' She replies, just laying out her own opinion. Why Thawne did that no one will ever know.

''Maybe he cared more than we all thought he did...'' She says, and starts walking towards the stairs, and then to her lab, guiding Cisco their, who took a lot of time looking at her house in awe.

''A lab inside your house...nice...'' Cisco says under his breath, trying not to sound jealous.

''Here is all the research I have done, and everything I know.'' Caitlin says, handing her notebook to Cisco.

''And these are all the things we will need...'' She continues, pointing to her workbench, where Cisco also takes out his stuff from his backpack and lays it out.

''How exactly do you know so much about the speed-force, all of a sudden?'' Cisco asks, sceptical because as far as he can remember, Caitlin hadn't really known much about the speed-force.

''Savitar told me everything there is to know..'' She replies, and Cisco gets the chills listening to the name Savitar.

''And why are you so keen on doing this?'' He asks, continuing to hit her with questions.

''Because...I miss having him around...'' She replies, trying her best to hide her blush.

''Mhm..'' Cisco says, eyeing her from the corner of his eye, sensing there was more to it than she would like to explain.

''Now, lets get Barry back.'' She says, moving herself to the only computer in the lab, showing Cisco what seemed to be blueprints of something, and Cisco takes his time to understand them, standing next to her.

* * *

 _SHOUT OUT TO GUEST REVIEW BY **Darkness032** and **J. Alexandra Q** for guessing it right!_

* * *

 ** _There's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. If so, please leave a review and let me know._**

 ** _(BTW, I'M JUST WRITING ANYTHING THAT COMES INTO MY MIND, THERE'S NO SPECIFIC PLOT, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOME CHANGES TO THE STORY THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!)._**

 ** _What do you think Iris was talking about with Joe (although it seemed pretty obvious). And when do you think Barry will be back?_**

 ** _Also, the reason I made the story include Thawne's stuff coming down to Caitlin is because I always wondered what happened to his house and things._**

 ** _(One more thing- Caitlin's house looks a lot like Eobard Thawne's {the one we saw in season 1}, incase you were having a hard time picturing it)_**

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING!_**


	3. Chapter 3

''Now, lets get Barry back.'' She says, moving herself to the only computer in the lab, showing Cisco what seemed to be blueprints of something, and Cisco takes his time to understand them, standing next to her.

* * *

 ** _(Caitlin's villa)_**

''Wow...h-how did you even come up with this?'' Cisco asks, simultaneously surprised and impressed.

''Like I told you, Savitar told me everything there is to know about the speed-force.'' She replies, feeling proud of herself. There was once a time when she knew little about the speed-force, Cisco was the one whom everyone considered as the 'the speed-force interpreter'.

''And where did you get these blue-prints?'' He asks, still studying them.

''I...I stole them..'' She replies, earning a stern look from Cisco, who turns his head to look at her in shock, his eyes demanding an explanation.

''Savitar...he...he had these stored on his phone...on the computer in our hotel room, as well as the one in our hideout...I...I thought that-'' She explains, but is interrupted by Cisco.

''Wait wait wait wait wait...hotel room? Why'd you need a hotel room?'' He asks, finding it weird.

''I needed some place to crash in, and my apartment wasn't the best option as _you all_ would have come looking for me.'' She starts explaining, and Cisco keeps his eyes fixed on her, reading her expression.

''And obviously, Savitar didn't have a place to crash either, and since we couldn't crash at my place, we decided to rent a room in the best hotel in Central City...for free.'' She continues, and of course Cisco knew that they wouldn't have paid the rent, in fact, it was just what he was thinking when she mentioned them staying at a hotel, and she just confirmed his guess.

''Besides, the floor in the warehouse wouldn't have been the best description of _romantic.._ '' She adds, smirking, and Cisco looks at her with disgust, hoping that whatever he was thinking at the moment was wrong.

''Wait you-'' He starts, but she cuts him off.

''Mhm. We slept together.'' She says, her smirk spreading, and Cisco looks disgusted after another one his thought was confirmed.

''Wh-why would you sleep with that psychopathic maniac?'' He asks, unable to believe that she would do such a thing.

''I don't think we're here to talk about my sex life, right?'' She asks, shooting his question away, and he sighs, getting back to work.

''That's why you want to free Barry, isn't it?'' He asks one last question, not looking at her, instead, focused on the screen in front of him, and he felt delighted to have figured out why Caitlin wanted Barry back out of the speed-force, although the reason wasn't what he expected.

''I have my reasons, and this is one of them. Now I need you to stop talking and to start working.'' She replies, her tone strict towards the ending.

''Yes Ma'am.'' Cisco replies sarcastically, now pondering over the blueprints in front of him, looking at each part with great detail.

* * *

 ** _(West Residence)_**

''I'm proud of you baby.'' Joe whispers in his daughter's ear, as they both embrace in a hug.

''Barry would be proud too. He would have wanted you to do the same thing.'' Wally says, also hugging Iris after Joe was finished.

''Ever since Barry left, all I have done is mourn, cry over him...'' Iris starts, breaking into tears, and so does Joe at the mention of his son.

''I was so...hurt...broken...lost...that I forgot about a promise I made to Barry, a promise to keep moving forward with my life. All I ever did was dishonor Barry's memory. But not anymore. I'm gonna be the person Barry would have wanted me to be, I'm gonna carry on...move on...I'm going to be the Iris West my fiance would have wanted me to be...'' She says, wiping off her tears, and seeing Joe and Iris crying makes Wally a little emotional too.

''What you're doing now...where you're going...Barry would have been more than proud.'' Joe says, hugging his daughter once again.

''I mean, seriously...The Guardian? That's just sick!'' Wally adds, feeling a little jealous at his sister's new job.

''I know...thanks Wally.'' Iris says, exchanging another hug with Wally.

''And don't you worry about us baby girl. We'll be fine on our own. And besides, Wally can bring me over to Midway City anytime...'' Joe says, and Iris giggles.

''Thanks dad.'' Iris says, flashing her family a smile.

* * *

 ** _(Caitlin's villa)  
_**

''Yeah I think I can make this.'' Cisco says, referring to the device in the blueprints.

''I know you can.'' Caitlin replies, smiling. She knew that Cisco would be able to make the device from the start, and that's why she had reached out to him for help.

''So, this...thing, it's going to get Barry out of the speed-force?'' Cisco asks, as he moves over to the workbench and identifies everything on it.

''No, not alone.'' She replies, as she moves over to her desk, and closely inspects a few test tubes, which were filled with different colored serums.

''What else do we need?'' Cisco asks, as he thinks over what to work on first.

''Your powers to open up a breach into the speed-force, my powers to stabilize the breach so that it can stay open longer.'' She replies, and he can't believe he didn't consider those options.

''And what will this thing do?'' Cisco asks, referring to the device he had started working on to build.

''We'll shoot Barry with it.'' She replies, and he looks at her with a _'are you kidding me'_ look.

''The beam from this gun you're working on...we can calibrate it to hit anything that vibrates with the same frequency as Barry, and anything that gives off the same amount of heat as Barry..'' Caitlin explains, and Cisco seems concerned.

''How exactly do we know what frequency Barry vibrates at? And we don't know how much heat Barry gives off.'' Cisco says, adding a little sarcasm in his voice.

''I know.'' She replies, and he seems to find that answer very _trippy._ How did she know all that? Unless she secretly measured it, which would be creepy.

''And what's that you're working on?'' He asks, pointing to the test tubes hanging in front of her.

''Serums I'm working on. They'll be part of the _beam_ that the new gun shoots.'' She replies, shaking the test tubes a little.

''And what'll happen to Barry? Once he gets struck by the beam?'' Cisco asks, continuing his work as well.

''Only one way to find out..'' She replies, and he wasn't amused as it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

* * *

 ** _(Speed-force)_**

''Dad!'' Barry screams in horror, watching his father being murdered again, tears gushing out of his eyes, his face red with anger, his heart aching because of loss. And then suddenly, the picture changes, Barry's now back in his old house, where his mother was murdered.

''No. Mom!'' Barry yells, as he witnesses the Reverse Flash drive a knife through his mother's heart, killing her.

''No!'' Barry shouts, as he tries to go after the man in yellow, but once again, the scene suddenly changes.

''What is happening?!'' He screams in frustration, confusion, anger, sorrow, grief, and a hundred different emotions.

Barry looks around the place he's in now, and he realizes that it's Caitlin's apartment. He sees Caitlin standing in her dress, and he sees himself, not his current self- the one in the scene. He sees him get uncomfortable with her stripping down, and he looks away.

''So, are you gonna call her? The girl who gave you your number?'' She asks.

''I-I haven't thought about it.'' He replies, looking away from her.

''Yes you have. But I know you. You won't. You'll let her slip right from your fingers, because you think that you don't deserve happiness." Caitlin said as she begun to remove her outfit. He had barely been comfortable when Iris undressed in his room on occasion and he felt pretty uncomfortable now. So, he simply turned away. Barry- the one who was witnessing the whole scene once again, remembers this conversation he had with Caitlin.

''"But what you don't realize is you need a little bit of saving too" Caitlin says, continuing to strip herself.

''A little help...'' Caitlin says, and then the Barry in the scene turns towards her to find her standing in her lingerie, and he tries his best not to stare, and it takes him time to realize what she needed help with. When he does, he flashed around and changed her into her night-suit.

And then Barry sees the rest of that night, how hard she was trying to make him stay, to give him a signal that she needed him, that she liked him, and he realizes that he ignored her attempts, and his heart sinks at it.

And then the picture changes again, and this time, he's at Joe's house, calling Linda and asking her to dinner, eventhough he knew Caitlin was _in a way_ telling him that he didn't have to, he could just be with Caitlin instead, but he ignored her.

And the picture continues changing, showing Barry all the scenes in his life where he ignored Caitlin in one way or another, how he hurt her. He even saw her reactions, heard what she was thinking, which he wasn't able to do so in his real life, and it made him feel regretful. From being a reason for Ronnie's death, to Jay, and then her becoming Killer Frost, Barry lives it all again, seeing all of his actions which led to this, and he cries, he begs for another chance.

''I did this to her...'' He says to himself, in tears, as he takes in what he just saw.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long long long wait to post the next chapter. I'll try my best to avoid that in the future!_**

 ** _How was this chapter? Lemme know by reviewing ( please leave a review, as it'll motivate me to keep writing :) )_**


End file.
